Dance - A Manifestation of Love
by Aurum19
Summary: Jacin planned something special for his and Winter's first anniversary.


**A/N: Artemisia Palace and most of the crew is there.**

* * *

"Jacin? What are you planning?"

"You'll see, Princess."

"Jacin! It's our first anniversary. I should at least know what we're doing!"

"It's exactly because it _is_ our first anniversary that I can't tell you. You'll enjoy it, I think, Princess." Jacin turned around from typing on his portscreen to smile gently at Winter. Winter bit her lip to keep from smiling back. _I refuse to give in this time._ Winter lifted her chin petulantly. Jacin grinned wider, knowing what was going on in her head. _Unfair._ Winter turned around and stalked out of the room, unwilling to put up with his stubbornness any longer. (She was also unsure if she'd be able to go any longer without hugging him.)

Winter walked out and immediately ran into Cress, who immediately smiled and giggled.

"How are you, Winter?"

Winter sighed. "Jacin won't tell me what he's planning-"

Cress giggled again. Winter creased her eyebrows and twisted her lips.

"Don't tell me you know, too. Does everyone know except for me?"

"I… Um, I think so…" Cress looked down, trying to hide her smile.

"Will you tell me?"

Cress paused for a second, then raised her eyebrows, looking back up at Winter. "I can't. He really wanted it to be a surprise."

Winter stiffened, trying not grin too widely. _Surprise._ Such a sweet word. Jacin was planning a surprise _just for her._ He was really excited about it, too.

She loved him so much. She couldn't feign irritation anymore.

"I guess I'll have to wait for it, then," Winter smiled fondly. "Thank you, Cress."

Cress smiled. "See you in an hour!"

Winter tilted her head. "For what?"

"You'll see!"

That was something she wouldn't mind not hearing.

* * *

An hour later, she was in the menagerie, whispering to the birds.

Even after the doctors had installed the bioelectricity blocker, she still loved this place.

"Winter?"

Winter smiled and turned around. "Scarlet!"

Scarlet smiled at her and took her hand. "Let's go."

"Where?" Winter turned to wave at the birds before following Scarlet out of the menagerie.

Scarlet turned around and smirked. "To dress you up, of course."

Winter raised her eyebrows, her heart beating a little faster. "Did Jacin plan this?"

Scarlet winked. "He didn't plan the dress at all. This will be surprise to him."

Winter beamed. Ever since she was little, she loved surprising Jacin. He used to surprise her as well, but then he became a royal guard and put a block on his feelings. He still was able to do that quite well, and Winter sometimes had to remind him that he could _show_ his feelings now - they were safe. Winter hadn't realized just how affected Jacin had been by her stepmother's reign. She knew that he had struggled, but she didn't realize how much.

Nevertheless, Jacin had made Winter feel more loved in these past two years (one of which they weren't married in) than she had in a lifetime. Winter hadn't even known it was possible - Jacin had _always_ made her feel loved; she hadn't know it was possible to feel _more_ cherished.

She could only hope that Jacin felt as loved as she did.

Winter was ushered into her room where Cress and Cinder were waiting for her, both smiling.

Winter giggled. "Everybody's so happy today!"

"Because we're all excited to see what you think of Jacin's gift!" Cress laughed.

Winter ducked her head. "I still don't see why I would need to dress up."

Cinder shrugged. "You probably don't need to. We all know he would think you're beautiful no matter what you'd wear."

"You _are_ beautiful no matter what you wear," Cress added, blushing a little bit.

 _He'd make me feel beautiful without even using the word._

"It's fun to dress up sometimes, though," Scarlet hummed, looking through Winter's dresses.

While Cress and Scarlet were exchanging different comments about several dresses, Cinder and Winter were discussing all sorts of things, sitting side by side.

"Thank you for letting us come back for our anniversary, Cinder. We appreciate it so much."

"Well, I couldn't leave Luna, and I know you wanted to experience the palace without hallucinations. You know you are welcome - it's more of your home than it is mine. And you helped a lot with the revolution. And… you used to play with me when I was little." Cinder's smile faltered a little bit. Winter reached out and held her hand.

"Don't worry. It's okay that you don't remember. We are friends now, aren't we? That makes me really happy, Cinder."

Cinder smiled at Winter. "Thanks."

Winter then nudged her gently with her shoulder. "How is Kai doing?"

Cinder averted her eyes and smiled a little more. "I think he's doing well. I haven't heard from him a lot in a couple days, but we both have a lot of things coming up."

"I'm sure you both do."

Scarlet poked her head out of Winter's closet. "Any talk of weddings on your end, Cinder?"

Cinder's eyes widened and she fidgeted some more. "Well, we're both busy-"

Scarlet cackled and Cress shushed her, though she was giggling a little bit as well. The conversation became considerably lighter and Cinder and Cress took turns poking fun at Scarlet as well.

Winter's heart sang with joy. This was a near perfect day. All that was left was to satiate her impatience…

A loud gasp.

"What is it, Scarlet?" Cinder asked, worried.

"It's… _beautiful._ " Cress.

Winter and Cinder both looked at the two of them, curiosity piqued.

"Well?" Cinder insisted.

Scarlet brought out a flowy, dusty rose ballroom gown. It was made of a very light material - batiste fabric. It had lacy flowers stitched into it - randomly in the skirt, then gathering around the waist, covering the bodice, and outlining the neckline. The sleeves revealed her shoulders and dove into a shallow sweetheart neckline. It was delicate and simple, yet so beautiful.

Winter loved it.

She hoped Jacin would love it too.

"It will look stunning on you, Winter," Cinder smiled. Winter kissed her on the cheek, then gestured for Cress and Scarlet to walk over to her and did the same to them as well.

"Thank you all."

"We're all so excited for you! Now, go change. We'll leave."

Winter frowned. "How will I know where to go?"

The three of them exchanged grins before walking out the door. "You'll know."

* * *

Several women dressed Winter up, fixed her hair, and put on jewelry for her. Winter knew she was a princess, but now she really felt like one.

After the ladies left, Winter let her face explode into a smile, lifting up the hem of her skirt and playing with the lace flowers. She spun in her dress, the skirt billowing out just a tad. The fabric was just as light as it looked. She felt so pretty and so happy. The simplest words were all she could use to describe how she felt - anything more extravagant would be a lie.

She had an idea of what Jacin had planned, but that didn't make it any less exciting.

 _Her husband._ Winter giggled to herself. One year later and she still felt butterflies even thinking it.

"Sweet Jacin," she whispered, still playing with the folds of her skirt. She was jittery. She had no reason to be nervous, yet she couldn't stop fidgeting. She wondered if Jacin was this nervous. She was sure he was, although he was most likely more in control of his feelings.

The thought occurred to her that he would be dressed up as well and she felt blood rush to her cheeks. She covered them, even though no one was around to see them.

She attempted to contain her thoughts by looking around the room, trying to find some hint as to where Jacin would meet her.

On her dressing table sat a note. She rushed to it and her jittery fingers fumbled with it for several seconds.

 _I have watched hundreds of Lunar royalty be blessed with the honor of dancing with you. Today, if you would not mind, I wish to ask you to bestow that honor upon me._

 _Love,_

 _Your Guard_

Winter's cheeks were hot. Jacin was never usually this, well… romantic. She loved him for everything he was, but this was not something he would usually do. If he did think those things, he was not one to say them… or even write them.

Winter carefully folded the letter back up again, small smile still on her face. Perhaps he had been affected by the idea of their first anniversary as well.

Winter placed the note back on her dresser and tried one more time to tone down her smile. When that failed, she shook her head at herself and exited her room.

She made her way down to the ballroom. Usually, there were people in the ballroom for maintenance or just to enjoy the elegance of it. Every detail of the room was beautiful, down to each intricately carved chair leg.

Winter's mind was whirling with ideas and her love for Jacin. She hummed to herself as she approached the great double doors.

She took a deep breath, her arms cold with nerves. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and turned the handle.

* * *

Jacin heard the doors to the ballroom creak open and his mind stopped. He found himself unable to look up from his book, yet unable to continue reading either.

He had been waiting for this moment all two weeks he had been planning this. He could hardly contain himself. But he was _terrified._

Jacin slowly closed his book and forced himself to stand up. He let go of a small breath. He then gathered courage… _One. Two. Three._ He snapped his head up, and the world fell away.

Winter was standing in front of the now closed doors, staring at him, mouth slightly ajar. If Jacin had been confident in anything in that moment, he would have been confident of the fact that he looked absolutely entranced by Winter.

She was an eternal song that had been woven with pure starlight. She was every memory Jacin had always cherished. She was the elixir to every malady ever known and every sadness that would ever be felt. She was the answer to every secret in the universe. She was… She was _Winter._

And he was so in love.

Jacin closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He opened his eyes and nearly stopped functioning once more, but pulled himself together.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Deep breath._

He smirked, "Hey, Trouble."

Winter's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes melted him. Jacin raised his eyebrows, smirk still intact. He could almost _hear_ her laughter bubbling up through her body.

Once it finally bursted from her mouth, she glided towards him and took both his hands in her own. His instinct was to pull them away and he nearly did. Then he saw Winter's face, smiling knowingly.

 _They were safe._

Winter straightened and kissed his cheek. "Hello, Jacin." Her eyes dipped down, thick eyelashes hiding the two galaxies that danced in her eyes. She looked back up at him and her smile softened. "You look especially handsome."

It was Jacin's turn to chuckle. "I keep thinking of a young guard's son who was so in love with his Princess. Right now, he is ecstatic."

Winter laughed again, gripping his hands tighter. "I don't know what to think. I can hardly believe this is real." Winter giggled. "It's like one of those fairy tales."

"Except this time, the Princess saved herself."

Winter's eyes refocused on Jacin, and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her.

 _Winter._

It was a gentle kiss, sweet and loving until they parted. Jacin couldn't help the wide smile that grew on his face.

Winter bit her lip, but soon a grin overtook her face as well. She looked around at the ballroom, empty, save for the two of them.

She tilted her head, and her curls cascaded down one shoulder. "I know it's our first anniversary, but what is all _this_ for?"

Jacin cleared his throat, breaking eye contact briefly with her, then looking into them again. He was nervous again. He wasn't used to doing this. He usually shoved his feelings into the back of his mind and pretended they didn't exist. Finally, he got to tell her everything… Jacin wasn't sure which was harder.

"Ever since I became a guard I had to shelve my feelings away. I hated seeing you upset, but I couldn't let you get hurt and be used against me." Winter raised an eyebrow, a dubious look on her face. Jacin felt a corner of his lip quirk upwards. "Anyway, for the year after the revolution, I had a hard time letting go of that habit - I still have a hard time. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't know how. That year was about learning. Then… Then we proposed to each other." Jacin and Winter both smiled fondly at the memory. Winter had asked him first, and then Jacin had laughed and pulled out a ring he had been planning to propose to _Winter_ with. Obviously, they had both said yes. Jacin continued, "The year leading up to now has been, for me, trying to show you just how much I love you. How much you mean to me. Then I planned tonight and… I'm sorry in advance, but I do not plan to stop talking. I have so many emotions that I haven't said and so many emotions I didn't even know I had, and I plan to make sure you know all of them."

Jacin took a deep gulp of air and felt his cheeks flush. He felt like a lovesick pre-teen all over again. He had just… Jacin cut his own thoughts off as he glimpsed Winter's expression.

Winter was looking at him like he was the only thing worth seeing.

"I love you more than words can describe, Jacin Clay."

This time she initiated the kiss. He felt himself melt into it, like he always did, ever since he had first kissed her in the menagerie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer, and she looped his arms around his neck, letting her body curve into his.

They became music for themselves; they became an eternal melody, an ethereal dance.

Jacin pulled away and stepped back. He bowed and offered Winter his hand. He smirked.

"Dance with me?"

Winter's smile lit up the room. She slipped his hand in his and replied, "I would never refuse."

* * *

The music swelled from an unknown source and Winter's eyes widened as Jacin pulled her into a classic ballroom dancing stance.

"Is this…?" Winter couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he remembered. Jacin's radiant grin returned to his face as he nodded. _The Celestial Waltz._ Winter snickered.

"I got the stance wrong, didn't I?" Jacin sighed. "There weren't any teachers quite as good as you were."

Winter shook her head, falling a little bit more in love with him. She corrected his position and placed his hands where they should have been. She faced her chest towards his and placed her hands where they needed to be. She snapped her head up towards his amused face, her hair bouncing around her cheeks.

"Are you sure you know how to dance to this?"

Jacin laughed and Winter's world spun faster.

"Not a clue," he replied, winking. Winter laughed as he pulled her into the dance, making up the steps as he went along.

She watched as his face transform from his normal stoic expression into something more blithe, something untroubled, something _magical._

 _He_ was magical.

She was captivated in every angle of his face, every flutter of his eyelashes, every sigh from his lips.

Jacin caught her gaze and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry I keep stepping on your feet."

Winter chuckled, raising her arm up. He ducked under it and twirled underneath. She giggled.

"It's okay. However, everybody should know the Celestial Waltz."

Jacin grinned at her. "Good thing I have time to learn."

Winter ducked her head and blushed.

As the song crescendoed into its finale, Jacin spun her around and held her close to him. Winter's breath caught as she saw Jacin's face. It was so soft, so relaxed. She reached up and pecked his lips one more time. She pulled back in time to see his eyes flutter for half a second.

Winter bit her lip. Jacin leaned down and pecked her lips back.

A new waltz began and he quickly whirled her around. She laughed, the sound carrying through the air.

"I know how to dance to this one!"

Winter's cheeks hurt from smiling. "How did you learn?"

Jacin shrugged as best as he could. "Years of watching the Lunar aristocracy do it does help."

He spun her, around and around. _Give and take, back and forth, round and round._

Both of their happy sounds intertwined, creating a melody all on its own.

They didn't speak much during this song, but their dance spoke enough. Any mistakes made were carried on with no faltering.

They didn't need to say a word - their love was manifested in the dance.

The song slowed, becoming something more romantic. In turn, Jacin and Winter slowed down to a sway. They were both out of breath, anyway.

Winter let her love shine through her face and she saw Jacin doing the same, a quiet smile on his face. She buried her face in his chest and his hands fell away from her body as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They continued to swayed to the melody.

"I haven't told you this in 21 years, Winter, but I can't help myself now. You are _beautiful_."

Winter's heart was racing, her eyes tearing up. She leaned away from his chest to see his face and it was times like this she was so thankful she didn't have to put off kissing him.

Even though he had used the same word that dozens of Lunars had used to describe her for as long as she could remember, it felt so much more special.

 _You are beautiful._

His face seemed to glow.

 _The rising sun in his smile._

"I was hoping you'd like this dress," Winter replied quietly. Jacin caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

"Not only the dress, Princess."

For once, the title didn't sound like it was creating a distance.

"I love you, Jacin."

Jacin leaned down and let his lips touch the top of her head.

"I love you too."

They both remained like that for the rest of the night and the rest of their lives - always dancing the waltz of love.

* * *

 **A/N: Ballgown references:** pin . it /cpdpc23 **(front - take out spaces)** **and** pin . it /BCSXXOR **(back - take out spaces)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this - I loved writing it :)**


End file.
